How Candy Squirrel Became An Angel
by fishsticks4jesus
Summary: A short little story I wrote about how Sandy's cousin, Candy, became an angel. Kind of a prequel to my Christmas story.
1. The Accident

**How**** Candy**** Squirrel ****Became**** An**** Angel  
By**** Fishsticks****4****Jesus**

**Chapter 1:  
The**** Accident**

Sandy's cousin, Candy, was vising Sandy in the treedome. Candy was a squirrel who looked a lot like Sandy only she had pink fur with lavender highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing a swimsuit like Sandy's only it was solid purple.

Sandy was showing off her inventions. They stopped in front of a particularly large robot. The robot was made of shiny metal and had a scary looking face with a mustache. It had really long arms that appeared to be made kind of like cranes.

"What is that, Cousin?" Candy asked.

"Ah, that? Well, it was supposed to be some kind of fighting robot, but it had some bugs and now it's just a nutcracker," Sandy said.

"Haha, really?" Candy laughed. "That big thing can crush tiny nuts?"

"That's about the only thing it's good for. Wanna try it out?"

"I'm not sure that's necessary. Or safe."

"C'mon, it'll be fun and It's plenty safe!" Sandy said. "Here, put on this helmet." She put an ugly looking helmet on Candy's head. "Now hold this bowl of pecans." She handed Candy a plastic bowl of pecans.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Candy said.

It was too late. Sandy was already in the robot's cockpit. "Now hold that bowl over your head, OK?"

"Like this?" Candy asked, holding the bowl over her head.

"Yeah, just like that," Sandy said. "Now I'll just push this here button and you'll witness this robot's amazing nut cracking abilities!" She pushed a bright red button.

The robot's two giant hands edged towards Candy. They monetarily hovered over her head while Candy shivered with fear and hoped that the the whole thing would be over soon. Instead of crushing the nuts over Candy's head, the hands quickly moved down and squeezed Candy's throat. The hands then quickly retracted to where they started, and Candy's body fell to the ground.

Sandy quickly rushed over to her cousin's body. "Oh, Neptune, what have I done?" she cried.

"I knew that was a bad idea," Candy said, or at least tried to say. She didn't notice until she tried to speak that she was actually hovering over her body. "What's going on? Am I just a spirit now? Did I die?" Candy touched her chest, but the body Sandy was holding remained motionless. "I guess this is my spiritual body. Huh." She looked down. "Poor Sandy. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her! I wonder what I could do now."

But before she could answer her own questions, she felt her spirit floating away involuntarily. "I wonder where I'm going. That big oak tree in the sky?"

* * *

**A****/****N****:** Poor squirrels! I hope they'll be OK. :(


	2. Candy Goes to Heaven

**Chapter 2:**  
**Candy ****Goes**** To ****Heaven**

Candy's spiritual body floated up to Heaven. When she got there, she looked around. The whole area was made of clouds and there was gold furniture. There was a man with a beard who was clothed in flowing white robes and sitting on a throne. A sphere of golden light hovered next to him. There was also a ghost with holes all over it. It was weird.

"What _is_ that?" a voice from a glowing light said.

"I thought you knew everything!" the man with a beard said. "Besides, you should be able to recognize your own creation. It appears to be a squirrel."

"Yes, yes, but what is it doing here? I don't think this is squirrel heaven."

"Well, she's here, so let's talk to her." The man with the beard walked over to to Candy. "I'm Jesus! 'Sup?" He said.

"Hi, Jesus! I'm Candy Squirrel. Aside from the whole being dead thing, I guess I'm OK. Where am I?"

"You're in Heaven," the bright light said.

"Woooow, look at you!" Candy said. "You're so pretty. Who are you?"

"I am the Almighty God, Lord Of All Creation. I'm typically formless and lack a corporeal body, but sometimes I appear as a bright flash of light for my own amusement."

"Oh, OK," Candy said. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"We're gonna take good care of you," Jesus said, giving Candy a hug.

Something about Jesus' embrace filled her with knowledge of who He was and what His life was like. "Wow, so you sacrificed your life for me and came back to life?"

"Yeah, that happened. But you're a squirrel and..."

Candy looked up into Jesus' eyes and interrupted him, "I don't think many animals know about you. Someone should really tell the other critters about you so that they can also go to Heaven."

"I'm not so sure about that," God said.

"Oh, but Dad, she's just so cute," Jesus said, scratching Candy behind the ears. "I wanna send her back as an angel so that Heaven can be filled with cute little animals just like her."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, Dad. Will you do this for me? Please?"

"Well, alright. I guess I can. Candy, would you like to be reborn as a new kind of being to spread my son's word amongst the animals?"

"Would I!" Candy said.

"Well, then, I suppose I will transform you. But Candy?"

"Yes, God?"

"Your angelic appearance might scare some animals, so I'm gonna give you the ability to switch between your normal appearance and your new one. Be careful about who you show your angelic form to."

"I will, Almighty God."

"Good. Now, let's get this over with." God started chanting in a strange language and a bright light engulfed Candy. She was lifted off the ground and her spiritual body became dressed in flowing gold garments. Then, two angel wings appeared from her back and a halo appeared over her head.

"And one more thing," Jesus said. "I want her eyes to change color when she talks about me."

"What, really?" God said. "That's just silly."

"I think it sounds amazing!" Candy said. "And maybe sometimes, little pictures could appear in them!"

"Fine, fine, I'll add that too." God chanted something else and then said, "Now try it out, Candy."

"JESUS!" Candy yelled. Her eyes turned purple.

"That...is...awesome!" Jesus said.

"Any other ideas?" God asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Then it's time for the final step. Descend upon her, Holy Spirit!"

The weird ghost thing flew over and kissed Candy. Candy giggled and started to glow even brighter.

"You are now full of the Holy Spirit," God said. "Your transformation is complete."

"You mean I have to leave?" Candy asked.

"Yes, my child, but don't worry. You can come back and visit us any time."

"Yeah, and when you come back, please bring me some fish sticks," Jesus said.

"What?" Candy asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"Farewell, Candy, my child. It's time to go. Never forget what happened here," God said.

"Yeah, good luck ministering to animals," Jesus said.

"I'll miss you both, but I know you both will always be in my heart."

Then in an instant, Candy disappeared from Heaven and her spirit returned to her mortal body.

* * *

**A****/****N****:** I don't claim God and Jesus are really like this. I just think they might be like this in the SpongeBob world. I hope the real God and Jesus understand. I did used to think the Holy Spirit was some kind of ghost with holes in it, though, but I know better now.


	3. Back On Earth

**Chapter 3:**  
**Back**** On ****Earth**

The next thing Candy knew, she was hearing her cousin's voice.

"Wake up, Candy! Oh, please wake up!" Sandy said. She shook her cousin's body.

Candy's eyes snapped open and she said, "I'm here, Cousin."

"Thank Neptune! But how did you survive an attack like that?"

"I didn't," Candy said. "I died and went to Heaven."

"Wow, so you had a near death experience? That's fascinating! You know those are just illusions conjured up by your brain. There are several scientific theories about it. Maybe we can run some tests later." She examined Candy. "Huh, you don't seem to be injured. I guess I'll help you up." She gave Candy a hand and Candy stood up. "I really wanna look into that near death experience of yours. Do you have a history of REM intrusions?"

"What?" Candy asked.

"Sleep paralysis, hypnagogic hallucinations, hypnic jerks, that sort of thing."

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, I'll run some blood tests to see if you have a lot of carbon dioxide in your blood stream. Maybe that's what caused your hallucination."

"But Sandy, it wasn't a hallucination. It really happened! I can prove it! Look into my eyes when I say that I saw God and Jesus and they made me an angel." Candy's eyes turned silver.

"Haha, now _I__'__m_ seeing things! Oh wow, I must be tired," Sandy said. "Look, Candy, it's been a long day. Let's not talk about the accident anymore."

"But I _want_ to talk about it! I'm an..."

"Ah, hush. I'll make us some dinner." Sandy grabbed Candy's hand and dragged her inside. "Acorn chili sound good? You always like that."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not sure I need to eat since I died."

"No more of this crazy talk! Nothing you saw is real and you're obviously still alive."

"But Sandy, God and Jesus are real. Very real indeed," Candy said and her eyes turned green.

"God and Jesus are myths created by humans. Why do you even know about them?"

"Because they're not myths and I saw them."

"Riiight. Seriously, can we talk about this later? I wanna cook up a storm!"

Candy sighed. "OK. We'll talk about this another time and I'll find a way to make you believe."

* * *

**A****/****N****:** And that's all. Candy tried to talk to Sandy a lot when she visited, but it took a long time to get through to her. Read my Christmas story to find out what ultimately happened. I'll write more about other SpongeBob characters later.


End file.
